


ÉL ganó

by Beyrus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyrus/pseuds/Beyrus
Summary: Drabble de cien palabras relatando el primer beso que se dieron Severus y Harry.





	ÉL ganó

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que no dejé muy claro quién es el narrador de la historia. Espero que no sea demasiado ambiguo xD
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Rowling. Sólo hago esto para divertirme, y para entretener a la gente que se quiera pasar por aquí.

Mi vida siempre fue un asco. Cruel infancia. Adolescencia maldita. Cometí errores imperdonables, tuve la oportunidad de enmendarlos y luché. Por el perdón, por algo mejor. Todos ganamos. ÉL ganó.

Ahora, batalla contra su propia muerte y yo, como un estúpido, le observo y me maldigo por lo que hice, me odio por lo que siento.

¿Será la última vez que pueda observarle sin sentir miedo? Me acerco sigiloso, aprieto mis labios contra los suyos, me arrepiento y pienso apartarme, pero una mano se desliza suavemente sobre mi nuca.

Puede que mi vida no sea un asco, después de todo.

THE END

(04/03/09)


End file.
